Spiritshipping one shot
by sword slasher
Summary: The winner of my first poll. i hope you all enjoy it. Warning slight Alexis bashing. AU


**This is my first Spiritshipping story so wish me luck. Also this is the winner of my first poll of one shots, you see I have an indecisive mind so I made the poll so every Friday I will let voters decide and then I will close it on Friday and the winning Couple gets a one shot of them done. Today was Jesse x Jaden. Hope you all have fun reading and even come too my page and vote, I have added many more couples too a total of 28 of them and all varied from shows and genre. Anyway too the story now.**

It was a sunny afternoon in Duel Academy. Jaden was in his usual spot on the roof of the main building. Normally he would come up there just too relax and sleep on it overlooking the entrance of the school, but today and for some time it has been for a different reason.

A few months ago he had met a certain Bluennet known as Jesse Anderson, upon meeting they imminently became friends, that friendship evolved more and more until they got too where they are now. They are now Seniors and in love, they were currently kissing, Jaden was laying on top of Jesse while their arms hugged each others bodies, Jaden had his around Jesse neck while Jesse hold Jaden's waist. Their lip locked together and their tongues fighting for dominance until as usual Jesse won.

After their heavy make out session they had duels where they always end their score in a tie. Their current score was Jaden 54 wins and Jesse 54 wins as well. At t he end of the day when the sun was lowering and the sky was orange and starting too darken from afar they retreated too the Red Slifer Dorm and acted as if it was just a regular normal day.

Jaden and Jesse kept their relationship a secret, neither one of them wanted it too be but they did not want too risk losing all of their friends cause of it. Some times Jaden tried too hint at it but they never noticed and sometimes they even gave answers that worried them that it could go bad.

The cycle was a bit awkward but livable. Jaden was happy but would be more happy if he could room with Jesse and in the same bed. Sadly Jesse slept in the Obelisk Blue dorm and it was non negotiable. Ever since the incident with the Ra Yellow students and some Obelisk Blue students sleeping in the Slifer Red and Ra dorm turning empty the rule of no one sleeping in other dorms unless it is an approved sleep over, all of his friends except Chazz and Blair are all on their own dorms. His current room mate was Blair and the only one too know of his relationship with Jesse, personally he was glad someone knew, he could rant about stuff he wanted too to someone. Though her being a Yaoi fan girl became annoying when she stalked them for pictures of them in their more private moments.

Jaden had arrived too the Red Slifer dorm and kissed Jesse good bye. He entered his room where Blair was absent from. Jaden just though she was in Chazz room hogging the TV or something. The room was still the mess it was probably a bigger one with the make up set next too the closet they now had for Blair and sometimes she convinces Jaden too put some on. The bed was cut up so there is only two beds now. It was more centralized and they both had some arm space. The floor was littered with clothe such as pants, boxers, bra. And even their PE clothe. On the side of the bed right under the window was a small desk with drawers under it where they kept personal items and parallel too the bed was a desk with a chair and a lantern with some books and papers and notebook scattered around it. Jaden took off his jacket and lay on his bed looking up right before he closed his eyes he noticed a piece of paper on the top. He took it and read for Jaden on it. He look at the back part of the note and read what it said.

'I have always admired you from afar, I was always so afraid of showing these feeling too you. Please meet me on the docks of the Girls Obelisk Blue dorm at 8pm so I can reveal myself.'

Jaden frowned seeing it was a love letter. He did not want too brake a persons heart especially if it was someone he knew, he was kidding himself, he knew it was Alexis the one who sent this letter. No other girl hang around him besides Blair and she knew about him and Jesse. He sighed and sat back thinking what he should do.

The appointed time came and Jaden was there. He had called on Jesse just in case who was hiding inside some bushes. He waited around the docks too enter the Girls Obelisk Blue Dorm, until he heard a boat stop at the docks. He turned too meet this person and he knew it and feared it would be. Alexis came out of the Docks. She walked over too him smiling, she was in her usual school uniform but she had a blue fuzzy jacket on.

"I am so happy you came, I was worried that you might not come or you would have found it too much of a bother." she smiled and got closer too him waiting for any hints of closeness or reply too her letter. Jaden could only look at her with a fake smile at her but it soon turned into a frown and a sigh. He look down as he reply too her. "Um Alexis, it kinda hard for me too say this but... im already taken." He replied too her, she took a step back from surprise with her mouth open and eyes in the verge of tears.

"Who?" was her only reply. Her voice was full of anger and betrayal. Jaden could only flinch at the tone she had he look back at the bushes where Jesse was hiding."Jesse." he replied to her. There was a brief silence, Alexis had a glare at him while her tears streamed on her face. After some moments she slapped Jaden and began a rant about betrayal and tricking her and some other stuff. Jaden fell too the ground as her voice was muted out from the shock of the betrayal. In a few moments Jesse came out and punched her and grabbed Jaden into a hug. Afterward she glared at them and ran back too her boat,. She took off as quickly as possible. Jaden cried into Jesse chest, he knew this would one day happen. Jesse grabbed Jaden and carried him bridal style out of there and took him too the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Some other students saw him but he only glared at them and made them run away when they tried too ask him anything.

Jesse climbed up the stairs of his dorms too the room area, he enter his room after finding it and kicking Atticus out of his way not wanting too see the brother of the one who caused this. He placed Jaden in his sofa. His room was similar too all other rooms. It was vastly large with a king size bed and a plasma screen on the wall. He has some large windows but they were covered by Blue drapes and under them was a large desk with some chairs where all of his belongings and bag were. His room was pure white with some gold lines and a blue ceiling. He took his blankets and placed them over himself and Jaden. He lay just above Jaden and put his arms over his Jaden. He noticed some tears that fell from Jaden's face and licked them up, he took Jaden's face and placed hold it by his chin and turn him too face him face too face. He placed a gentle and warm kiss on the brunettes lips and bid him good night. They slept there through the entire night.

The next day came and by the time Jaden had woken up at 11AM everyone was trying too talk too him. He had 98 messages form just about everyone who knew his number in the school. Everyone asking if what Alexis had told everyone by now was true that he and Jesse were together.

Jaden did not want too read any of these and lucky for him Jesse kicked out anyone form going inside. Atticus was severely scolding his sister and a while ago had left a letter of apology for him apologizing for his sister misdeeds. Syrus and Hassleberry admitted in their message that they known they were probably gonna end up together two weeks after they had met and it was kinda stupid how long they though it took, they sent their regards and that they hope he was feeling better and too come out soon. This made him happy that not all of his friends left him, Bastion seemed too care less about it while Dorothy was just happy he was happy, Chazz just didn't care just so long their weekly duel is not interrupted. He chuckled at that bit about Chazz and smiled a bit. He didn't lose everything but now everyone was either hassling him about it making Jesse having too stand guard at all moments or being bombarded by Yaoi fans. It took three weeks before he could finally come out. The first thing he had to do besides catch up on school was do 8 duels with Chazz. Afterward he was gonna tell them about some of the stuff they probably wanted too know but Blair had already inform everything they needed and wanted too know.

Alexis refused too see him and Aster admitted that he actually had a crush on him and they had a weird friendship form then on not being able too stay in the same room without one looking away and blushing. That ended a month later when he and Zane started dating. No one ever heard of Alexis now a days but Jaden could care less. All he cared about was everything was normal again and everyone knew.

It was a Sunny day similar too the one they had a long time ago, Jaden finally made everything normal and was back to his regular routine with some slight changes. Such as Avoiding the Spiritshipping Fan club that Blair had made and constantly stalked them but luckily they made a deal that the rooftop was off limits so they could have at least that. They were back too the making out like they use to do and hadn't done in a long time. In the middle of it Jesse pushed Jaden off form him. Jaden only looked at him confused and wondering what he wanted too say.

"Jaden after all we have been through, all the crazies adventure, take over, mind control and the Alexis thing and the shadow realms. I wanna do one more crazy and probably the craziest thing ever and propose. So would you marry me." He got down on his knees and took out a small box and open it revealing a topaz diamond. It glimmer in slight red in the sun and it mixed colors made it look orange. Jaden stared at Jesse in shock with a smile plastered around his face. He threw himself at Jesse and hugged him kissing him constantly while repeating yes yes yes over and over. His life was perfect was all Jaden could think off. Jesse finally pried him off and put the ring on his lovers finger and kissed his cheek. He was so happy as they left too the dorm room, and everything was right in Jadens world. He walked out with Jesse holding his arm and leaning too him while showing off the ring that he had on his middle finger.

Everyone obviously freaked out and congratulated him for the proposal and decided too celebrate. The celebration was held in Chazz room the wide luxurious room had two hot tubs a bed and even its own bathroom/shower/spa and even a living room with a sofa and stairs too it and a plasma screen with various channels. The once cleaned room was a total mess while everyone was passed out around the place. Syrus had passed out on the sofa tired form the party. Chazz and Blair where both in Chazz bed and cuddled too each other. Aster fell asleep on Zanes arms in the hot tub along with Jesse and Jaden who were all chatting up about what they were gonna do after they graduated. Hassleberry and Bastion passed out form over consumption and fell asleep on the buffet table and so on. Most of the Red slifer dorm and Ra yellow dorm students had attended the party but only they had stayed.

Some time passed until Graduation finally came. Jaden had been selected too Duel the legendary Duelist Yugi Motou, the duel ended in a draw between Slifer and Elemental Hero Neos, after both life points hit 0 the actual graduation came and everyone was awarded their diplomas. They all threw their graduation cap in the air per tradition but a bit after the celebration came the wedding. In another part of the island with only some invited right before the Graduation Party many had gather too see the wedding between Jaden and Jesse. Those whom Jaden and Jesse had befriended were there even some they only met once or twice even Joey the monkey was there. Belowski and some others as well.

Jesse parents were there but sadly Jadens parents were nowhere too be seen. Jaden had expected this and even warn them they won't be there because they are too busy. A tear fell down form his face but he brighten up, he was not gonna let his parents ruin the best day of his life. He was currently in the most humiliating thing he had ever worn. He was wearing a strapless wedding dress his shoulders being shown off and it hang closely too his chest. Blair was putting on the final touches on the dress. Blair had been chosen too be Jaden's 'Maid of Honor' while on the other room on the other side of the small building that was Belowski Holding area Jesse was putting the finishing touches on his suit. He was currently in a Sea foam Tuxedo similar too the colors of his hair but with a white shirt under his vest. His Best Man was Axel brodie who had return too Duel Academy form his own school for the Wedding.

Jesse hastily went to his position near the altar and waited until the song finally started too play. He saw his Jaden come out and was left slack jawed. His Jaden was in a Red crimson dress that reached the floor. His lips had a perfect shade of red lipstick and mascara made his Eyelashes stand out more then usually. The beautiful creature in front of him was too be his husband, he was being given away by the principle since his father was not there he decided to let it be the closet thing he had too a father figure. He felt insensibly lucky and happy. He held Jaden's hand when he finally got there.

After the Wedding they had left the island via boat curtsey of Pegasus since this was his gift too them for the happy couple and a spot for them in the new Tag dueling circuit that is being formed.

They had hapilly accepted and while looking back at the island they smiled all of their good memories and memories too be made. Jesse looked at his Jaden once more and kissed him at they sailed off.

The end

**Damn that was longer then anything I am normally writing. And I hope next time I don't damn stay up all the way too 2:30 am phew. Anyway please review and vote on my poll and follow too see more stories and if you wanna keep voting it is weekly I close them every Friday and Re open t hen afterward with some new couples added and The winner taken off but the last Winner re inserted. Anyway I hope you all liked this small story I made and good night or good morning WHATEVER. Bye.**


End file.
